Return to Cat Kingdom
by Reluctantly
Summary: Prepare to put yourself in Haru's shoes as she goes out on another adventure back to Cat Kingdom. Along the way we'll run into some of Haru's previous adventure buddies. As old feelings will be told, new feelings will be known, and characters will be revealed. The question now is... why does Cat Kingdom need Haru again? and what will happen!


(( **A/N** ::: Hello everyone and studio ghibli lovers! If you love all these movies like I do, I hope you understand why I decided to make a fanfiction for the Cat Returns. I'm sorry but I did not like the ending.. I know it's just my fangirl saying this but I really wanted it to end differently, it was too predictable for me! However, this is why they have fanfiction right, we can fill our fan needs and finish/write a story we feel would be awesome! Don't worry, i'm sure my story will not be too awesome, but I do hope you readers enjoy it.

About updating::: Unfortunately I am finishing up school, by this Friday! So I might not update until then since i'll be busy busy busy trying to turn in work. If any of my previous followers who are following my other stories are reading this, i'm so sorry for my lack of updating, this past year has been crazy. I will try to get back into writing as soon as i'm done with this school stress and I can start summer! Woo!

Anyways, I really do hope you all enjoy the story and please don't be shy to leave me reviews. You can even throw out some suggestions for me.

Thank you and enjoy~ )))

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Cat Returns, nor any other Studio Ghibli movies. I just use them in my stories. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Flight**

"Haru if you don't get up soon you're going to make me miss my plane!" Haru's mother yelled into the now open bedroom door. Practically marching through the young girl's room, the slightly upset mother tossed the curtains opened and let the daylight in through the clear glass window. From this window you get a perfect view of the small city and its beautiful small shops. Across the street Mrs. Buttersnap can be seen setting up her floral shop for the brand new day. Next to the floral shop is another small shop that Haru often visits, the antique toy store. Though Haru is no longer a child she loves to go into the store and look around at the cool objects the little shop has, sometimes you can find more than just antique toys there for the children, sometimes the shop has antique clocks, signs, and figurines.

"Alright, alright. I'm u—I forgot! You'll be leaving to go visit Aunt Simone today. How long will you be gone?" Haru spoke quickly as she climbed out of bed and grabbed a pile of clothes she would wear for the day.

"I'm not sure, Haru. Aunt Simmone is terribly sick and she has nobody else there to take care of her. I might be gone for two to three weeks. You're eighteen now though, you can handle yourself. And I'm sure the locals will help watch after you, as long as you're not talking about your crazy cat stories again." Haru's mother said with a grin gracing her face.

"They do seem crazy." Haru laughed slightly as she looked down at the pile of clothes.

She had _that_ dream again, the one she seemed to dream about a lot lately. Where she had traveled to the cat kingdom with Muta and Baron, not to mention she almost became a cat permanently. Now that she thought about it, what would have happened if she did become a cat permanently_?..._ _how different would her life have been? _

"Haru, if you keep daydreaming like that, I'll definitely miss my plane and you know what will happen if I miss that plane? I will make sure to double up on your responsibilities, young woman." Haru's mother playfully threatened, as she raised an eyebrow and left the room.

With a slight nod, Haru walked into the bathroom to change, once back in the room she grabbed for the hairbrush, still lost in thought. A lot has changed in the past two years it's seemed; she graduated from high school finally, her hair's longer now and apparently curls up at the ends. She giggled to herself softly as she remembered how short she cut it at one point. What else has changed? Well she's not a cat! However, every day for the past two years she told herself that she'd visit the Cat Bureau, but she could never find herself to go there. She's seen Muta at the crossroads quite a few times, she's only stopped a few times to talk to him. Every time she did stop to talk to Muta he said everything was fine at the Cat Bureau.

One thought has always crossed Haru's mind however, and it's what prevented her from ever visiting. Does the Baron miss her? For Haru, she's always missed the cat figurine she grew actually quite fond of. Without it being known, she actually cried for a few weeks after the "Cat kingdom" adventure. She really did develop a crush over her cat hero.

She was not too sure if he missed her though… which is why she didn't want to go back and see him. With that last thought racing around her mind, she turned towards the window and looked out at the sky.

_Today will be a new day._

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox_**

"Flight 402 will now be boarding, please board the plane as it'll be leaving in 20 minutes. Thank you!"

The flight attendant announced through the airport, shortly after many people started to scramble, getting up to board the flight. Haru's mother being one of them.

"Well that's my flight, darling. I told Mrs. Buttersnap about me leaving, so she said she'll be across the street if you need anything. Oh, and I left plenty of food in the house for you. I do hope now that you're out of school, you'll find a summer job. You'll need it for when you start college in the fall. I think Mr. Eddie, at the library, needs someone to help over the summer. Now if anything bad happ-"

Haru interrupted her mother with a laugh, "Mom, I'll be fine. I'm not a child anymore, I promise I can take care of myself and I'll talk to Mr. Eddie tomorrow about the summer job opening."

Haru's mother smiled brightly before she reached in her large bag for something, "Oh, now's a good time to give this to you, before I leave. I made something very special for you, or at least I hope you like it." Haru's mother chirped as she pulled out a colorful quilt, with golden trimmed yarn running along the sides.

Haru ran her hand over the quilt as her mother handed it to her, already she could see some quilt squares with words and others with little designs. "It's beautiful…"

Haru's mother smiled widely as she began to point out some of the squares "As you can see, each square is different and has something to do with you and what we've been through. Good times, memories, songs, some things you've said, things you like."

"Last call for passengers for Flight 402, 5 minutes until take-off. Please board the plane now." The flight attendant announced.

"Well, it's time I boarded the plane." Haru's mother said sadly, looking towards the small line of people getting ready to board their flight.

Without any hesitation, Haru wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much, mom. I'll miss you so much." Haru replied.

"Now dear, I'll only be gone a short while. Please take care of yourself and the house while I'm away though."

"I will. Be safe!" Haru waved as her mother got into the line for the flight boarding.

Haru's mother turned back as they cleared her for boarding and smiled towards Haru, "I love you."

"I love you too!" Haru shouted from across the area. With that, her mother disappeared onto the plane.

Haru quickly looked through the big window that showed the flights taking off, once her mother's plane had started moving, she made sure to wave until the plane had taken off.

_Please, be safe..._


End file.
